finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Bhed Primer
Al Bhed Primers are items in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 which solve the enciphered language of the Al Bhed, each translating one letter. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X This is a list of all Al Bhed primers found in ''Final Fantasy X. "Missable" means this Primer must be taken when the player is at the location, or they are moved to the Sanubia Desert and can only be obtained after gaining control of the airship. :Note: Primers XIX through XXII can only be obtained on the player's storyline visit to the location. However, they can be acquired by synching the Primers with the Al Bhed Spheres available in the Travel Agencies. Ratings When the player collects a certain number of books, their Al Bhed rating increases to a certain level. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Al Bhed Primers can be obtained by watching certain cutscenes which include Al Bhed, or by digging at Bikanel. Chapter 1 * The ''Celsius - Speak to Brother and Buddy after completing the first mission. * Luca - Speak to Rin in Luca after completing the Behind the Scenes mission. * Djose - Talk to Gippal to sign up for the digging. * Macalania - Talk to the Al Bhed woman standing outside the shop at the lake. Make sure to do this before the Follow that O'aka mission. * Bikanel - The player will obtain one primer upon the first visit to Bikanel. After that, all remaining primers that have not been obtained can be found through digging (this can be done in any Chapter except Chapter 4). The player can still get the Djose and Macalania primers in Chapter 2 if missed in Chapter 1. Chapter 2 * The Celsius - Talk to Shinra at the beginning of the Chapter. * Djose - Talk to Gippal. Chapter 3 * Djose - The player can get two primers here. For the first one, talk to Gippal before completing the Protect Besaid Temple! mission. The player will get the other when the No Way Djose mission starts. * Macalania - Obtained before the Secure the Agency mission starts. Chapter 4 * The Celsius - Once the Chapter starts, talk to Paine on the Deck and then go to the Bridge. This will get you the first primer. For the second one, you'll have to watch the Djose and Macalania CommSphere events. Chapter 5 * The Celsius - After meeting with Leblanc at the Farplane, go to the Deck and watch the scene with Brother and Buddy. * Djose - Defeat the Experiment for the first time. * Thunder Plains - Complete the A Fallen Genius? mission. Trivia * The Al Bhed Primer is a special trade accessory in Dissidia Final Fantasy that can only be obtained via Battlegen in a battle against a Friend Card of Jecht, and is used to create the Wyrmhero Blade. When the item description is translated from Al Bhed, it reads "Give my best to Y, R, and P". This is a reference to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. * In Final Fantasy X, the 26th Al Bhed Primer (the translation for Z) into Al Bhed is mistakenly named as "Al Bhed Primer XVI" or the 16th (P) in the North American version of the game. However, its function and description remains correct. de:Al Bhed-Lexikon fr:Manuel Al Bhed Category:Al Bhed Category:Final Fantasy X Items